


Let It Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Camp Secret Santa, Child Neglect, Christmas Fluff, David Adopts Harrison (Camp Camp), David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s almost Christmas time. But to David’s surprise, his kids are not as enthusiastic as a child usually would be this time of year.My Camp Camp Secret Santa gift for @fucking-cartoon on Tumblr!AS OF 4/26/19 THE AUTHOR IS NOT INTO CAMP CAMP ANYMORE.





	Let It Snow

December 23rd. 

 

The house was warm, the flame blooming in the brick fireplace only adding to the soothing factor. Despite the time of year, there was barely any noise emanating from anywhere in the home. 

 

Well, except from the kitchen, that is. 

 

For in that room, there was a man cooking, humming as he gently stirred the ingredients in the bowl. The kitchen smelled of sugar, like what one’s homemade cookies would. Preparations for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner were underway, and David just could not wait. His glance shifted to the small pile of recipes, carefully sorted for course and difficulty. One last glance at the one put out for casserole was given before David continued in his work, efficient with a lack of mistake in any way. His trance was broken, though, by the sound of a slamming door. 

 

David turned just in time to see two boys trudging in, backpacks slung over their shoulder and shaking snow out of their now-messy hair. David smiled, wiping his hands on a towel before making his way over to the two of them as they dropped their bags to the ground. The sound had not been caused by intruders, no; it was just his sons arriving home from school that day. 

 

Harrison and Max. 

 

David took it that both boys had had a bad day, as Harrison and Max both made a beeline to their shared room. No snarky remark from Max, no quip from Harrison. Just pure, unbridled silence. David frowned, letting out a sigh as he went back to reading through the recipe. He’s learned that neither boy wants to be bothered at a time like this. He just hoped that one of the two would eventually open up and at least give a hint as to what was the matter, he couldn’t bear to see his sons hurt. 

 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, David continued to work. 

 

“Max, Harrison!” David called up the stairs, “Dinner Time!” David was still wearing an apron, not having taken it off since he started working on the food for Christmas. He hummed, making his way back to the kitchen has he began to hear the  _ thump, thump, thump _ of two pairs of footsteps. As he set the bowls on the table, Max and Harrison skidded into the room, both still looking as burnt-out as they did when they first arrived home. Max hoisted himself up onto the chair, glowering as he looked at the food. 

 

“Mac-n’-cheese  _ again _ ?” he grunted, his exhaustion seeping through. David simply chuckled.

 

“I know it’s not much, Max,” he began, glancing for a moment at Harrison, who was picking up his fork. “But Christmas dinner is tomorrow. I don’t exactly have much to work with…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Max cut in, waving him off and grabbing his own fork. “Go back to cooking or whatever.” He sniffed, stabbing his fork into his food and turning his attention away from his father. 

 

Harrison was silent for a moment before looking up, setting down his fork. “Uh...David?” 

 

David didn’t turn from the stove. “Yeah?” 

 

“What...exactly are we  _ doing _ for Christmas, anyways? You haven’t told us, but...you’ve been doing preparations for, like, days.”

 

David simply chuckled. “Well, I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so I decided that this year, I planned to make it simple! Just a dinner and some guests!”

 

“...Who’s coming?” 

 

“Gwen so far...I have yet to get a response from anybody else, but it’s always good to be  _ hopeful! _ ” As a response to his errant cheerfulness, both boys groaned in annoyance. David simply chuckled, setting down the spoon he was holding and patting his hands on his apron before making himself a bowl of pasta and sitting at the end of the table, allowing the two to have plenty of space. Expecting some type of conversation, David instead got...nothing. Nothing at all. 

 

This wasn’t good. 

 

Nervously, David cleared his throat, an action that gained at least partial attention from Harrison and Max, more the former than the latter. “Uh...How was school today, gang?” he asked, smiling as his worry rose. Max snorted. 

 

“Oh, today was  _ great _ . Just fuckin’  **_peachy_ ** ,” he growled, stabbing his fork into the cheesy pasta. Harrison nodded in a sort of agreement. 

 

“Yeah, the day was perfect.  _ Exactly _ like we expected,” Harrison added on, an agitation to his voice that David rarely ever heard. David frowned. 

 

“A...Are you sure—”

 

Max suddenly dropped his fork, slamming his small hands on the table. “WE SAID IT WAS  **FINE** ! JUST DROP IT, DAVID!”

 

After that outburst, Max immediately jumped out of his chair, storming up the stairs. Both Harrison and David flinched at the sound of the door slamming. David sunk, staring at his food in guilt. He looked up in surprise as Harrison sighed. 

 

“...It was all holidays today. Neither of us like Christmas...especially Max,” he mumbled. David tipped his head in confusion.

 

“Why?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. Harrison shook his head, taking off his hat. 

 

“You know the whole thing with my brother? How I made him disappear?” 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the disrespectful way your parents acted on Parent’s Day…”

 

Harrison winced. “Yeah, well, m-my parents...they thought that if they spoiled me it’d...bring him back. They spent ridiculous amounts of money on  _ me _ because they thought of me to be some kind of...some kind of  _ thing _ they had to give offerings to, despite me telling them over and over and  _ over _ that I didn’t  _ know _ how to get him back, and that I wasn’t something you could give offerings to, but…”

 

Harrison wiped at his eyes. “They didn’t listen. Christmas went from something enjoyable to just another year of the family’s financial issues being because of  _ me _ .” 

 

David’s frown deepened as he listened to the boy rant, and he extended a hand, gently patting Harrison’s shoulder. “I’m...sorry.” Harrison just let out a deep sigh. 

 

“It’s in the past, David.” 

 

David nodded, and his gaze drifted to the stairwell. “Do you, ah, know why Max is so upset?” Harrison shook his head. 

 

“Max has always been private about these kinds of things,” Harrison timidly began, “But he was so distraught today. Not mad, just...he looked so frustrated, he wasn’t paying attention at all. The...our teacher sat him out during recess because he wasn’t participating in any holiday things we were doing.”   
  
“She  _ what. _ ” 

 

“Max wasn’t doing anything during any holiday things, so when we went out for recess, she just—she just  _ grabbed _ him by his hood and yelled about him about the ‘spirit of Christmas’ or something before she paused, excused us all for recess, and…” 

 

David’s heart sank. “Then what?”   
  


“Max as sitting alone at his desk when we came back from recess. Max wouldn’t tell me what happened, but I’ve  _ never _ seen Max that on edge, give or take when Daniel came to the camp.” Harrison let out a shaky sigh. “I...I tried to ask the teacher what he did wrong, but the teacher just praised me for being such a ‘kind, talented young man’.” Harrison sneered that last part. His face fell, and he pushed himself away from the table. 

 

“David, is it okay if I go and talk to Max?” he asked, “I know you would want to, but, y’know, holiday preparations—”

 

“—And you don’t think Max would want to talk to adults right now,” David finished, “Yeah, I understand. Just holler if you need anything, okay, Harrison?” Harrison nodded as a response, jumping out of his chair and making his way up to his and Max’s shared room. David watched him go before letting out a hoarse sigh, collecting the bowls one by one from the table and carrying them over to the sink, rinsing them out. 

 

God, he hoped Max was alright…

* * *

A knock on the door.

 

“Leave me  _ alone _ , David,” came a hoarse reply, clearly straining to sound pissed. Harrison sighed. 

 

“It’s me, Max. Harrison.”

 

“...Fine. You can only come in because this is your room too.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Harrison pushed open the door. Max was sitting on the windowsill, knees pulled up to his chest and his head against the window. Harrison could just barely see his face in the reflection, more melancholy than he’d ever seen him. Taking off his hat, Harrison stepped forwards. 

 

“It okay if I talk to you?” 

 

Max hoarsely sighed. “Yeah. Whatever.” Harrison nodded (though Max could not see it), dropping his hat on his own desk and pulling up a chair by Max. 

 

“Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?” 

 

“If I answer, will you leave me alone?” Max grunted in response to the near repeat of the first question. Harrison let out a sigh. 

 

“Of course,” he answered. Max nodded, not bothering to turn and look at Harrison. 

 

“...Why don’t you like Christmas?”

 

“...”

 

Harrison rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, you don’t have to answer—“

 

“I’ve never celebrated Christmas, Harrison.” 

 

Harrison blinked, tilting his head as he stared at Max, who simply gripped onto his sweatshirt tighter. “...What?”

 

“I’ve never had Christmas,” Max repeated, his voice struggling to be devoid of any emotion whatsoever. “My parents, they had all this fuckin’ money and would buy shit for themselves, but when it came time for my birthday or for Christmas, they didn’t care. They yelled at me for wanting anything, and if I actually  _ got _ anything it would be some dollar store item or the same exact fucking sweatshirt I always wear.” He sucked in a breath. “The BB gun David got me for the Summer Christmas is the first actually gift I’ve—I’ve ever gotten.” Max didn’t even glance at Harrison. “David’s probably mad I ruined the holiday cheer, isn’t he.”

 

Harrison softened, and he made his way over, hoisting himself up onto the windowsill next to Max. “I’m sure he’s just worried about you, Max. Listen, I, ah, I didn’t exactly have any good Christmas recently either.” 

 

“Recently?”

 

“Once I made my brother disappear, they were one of those parents where they spoil their child in an attempt to get the child to do something. They thought that if they pushed our financial status to the brink by getting me things, it would bring him back. But it didn’t.”

 

“Oh. Harrison, I’m so—“

 

“Don’t apologize, Max,” Harrison interrupted, “It wasn’t your fault. I don’t think it was really either of our faults that our parents acted as they did. And look on the bright side!” Max turned to him, rubbing at his eyes as they narrowed in confusion. “They aren’t here anymore.” Max gave a hoarse chuckle. He opened his mouth to speak, but silenced and flinched at the sound of David yelling downstairs. 

 

Harrison just shook his head, putting a gentle hand on Max’s shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind, but I kinda...told David about what our teacher did. I think he’s yelling at her.” 

 

“Good fuckin’ riddance.” 

 

Harrison smiled. “You have  _ got _ to give her the snarkiest smile you can muster when we go back to school after break. Assert your dominance.”

 

“It’ll probably be the only time anybody smiles at her.”

 

“Good point.” Harrison yawned, leaning back on the window. “So. What now? Want to just chill out here until David’s done?”

 

“That...would be good, thanks.” 

 

“See?  _ That’s  _ why we’re brothers!”

* * *

 

December 24th. 5:30 PM.

 

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. David, still juggling the final preparations, looked to his sons, who were on the couch, deep in conversation as they excitedly talked and laughed. “Harrison! Max!” he called, “I think that’s Gwen! Can you get the door for me?” He watched as the two boys glanced at each other before Max sighed and leapt off the couch, skidding his way towards the door. 

 

Max reached for the doorknob, pulling it open and seeing his old camp counselor in the doorway.

 

“Bitch,” he greeted.

 

“Little shit,” she replied without hesitation. 

 

“LANGUAGE, YOU TWO!” the two heard David yell from the kitchen. Gwen and Max laughed at the familiar call. She knelt down, ruffling his hair. 

 

“I missed you, Max,” she said, chuckling. 

 

“And same to you, but only because David’s making me say it.” 

 

“Aww,  _ adorable. _ ”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Gwen followed Max through the house, making their way to the family room. Gwen grinned. “Well,” she said as she saw Harrison, who was now standing from his place on the couch and making his way over. “If it isn’t the illusionist! How’re you, Harrison?” 

 

“I-I’m great,” he began, looking up at Gwen. “I, uh, David’s a good dad.”

 

“Well, I’d hope he is!  **Where is he** .” 

 

Both boys immediately pointed at the kitchen as Gwen dropped her coat on the couch, cracking her knuckles. 

 

David could hear the sound of Gwen’s footsteps long before she came crashing into him, nearly causing him to drop the pan he was holding. “ _ Whoa _ , Gwen, I missed you too—“ David halted, stumbling as he used his free arm to drop the pan on the stove before returning the gesture. He gasped for breath. God, he  _ forgot _ how tight Gwen’s hugs could be. It felt like forever before she finally let go, holding him by the shoulders. 

 

“How are ya, David?” She said, her voice shockingly happy compared to her usual melodramatic demeanor. “I haven’t seen you in what,  _ four _ months? How the hell have you been putting up with those rascals without me for so long?”

 

David chuckled, taking off his oven mitts and dropping them on the counter. “Come on, Gwen, they aren’t  _ that _ bad—“

 

“David.”

 

“Okay, so maybe they are a bit naughty. But that’s all good, Gwen! They aren’t like the Wood Scouts, they’re better than that!”

 

Gwen smiled, shaking her head. “Oh, David. You’re always stubborn. Now, what do you need help with.”

 

David blinked. “Well, ah, I just need help finishing cooking the last things for the dinner while I check on the ham, and Max and Harrison should have set the table—“

 

He was cut off as Gwen nudged him, pointing at the table…

 

... _ Which was empty _ .

 

David sighed, shaking his head. “MAX! HARRISON! PLEASE SHUT THE TABLE!”

 

“YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD, CAMP MAN!” came Max’s response. Despite this, both him and Harrison came running in, grabbing the things they needed in order to set it. Gwen laughed as the two left the kitchen. 

 

“Well, let’s get to work then,  _ Camp Man. _ ”

 

“Hey!”

 

**Maybe this would be a good Christmas after all, even for Max and Harrison.**


End file.
